vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Rose
' The relationship between an Original Elijah and a vampire Rose.' '15th century' During The 15th century Rose-Marie was turned into a vampire by Mary Porter, who was turned by Elijah's little brother Klaus. After Trevor betrayed Elijah by helping Katerina Petrova escape and then hid her from him, Elijah began to hunt down both Rose-Marie and Trevor for over 500 years. 'Season 2' During the present, both Rose and Trevor have had enough of running from Elijah and kidnapped the second Petrova doppelganger - Elena Gilbert. Rose later called a vampire named Slater, who could get in contact with Elijah to bring him to the house where Elena was being held. When Elijah came he asked why he should pardon both Rose and Trevor, then Rose said that she had found the second Petrova doppelgänger. Elijah said that was impossible since the bloodline ended with Katerina, but then Rose showed him the doppelganger and Elijah went to her and smelled, realizing she was human and said that was impossible. After a few moments Elijah killed Trevor by decapitating his head with his hand. He told Rose not to do anything, as she was pardoned. Elijah then took Elena with him and Rose followed, but then they sensed other vampires nearby. Elijah handed Elena to Rose for a moment while he would take care of the uninvited guests (Damon and Stefan Salvatore). The two shot a wooden stake through Elijah's hand, but with him taking it right out. Stefan took Elena while Damon took Rose and Elijah threatened that "heads will roll" if they didn't hand the doppelganger to him right away. Elena promised to come with Elijah if he would spare her friends. Elijah wasn't convinced, asking Elena what game she was playing with him and she threw a vervain grenade on Elijah. He came to her again, but Stefan interfered, shooting Elijah with a gun which had no affect on him. The younger Salvatore threw himself at Elijah to make them both fall. Elijah was quick, nearly ready to decapitate Stefan, but his brother Damon Salvatore came with a big wooden stake and drove it trough Elijah's heart, supposedly killing him. Later Rose told Stefan even with Elijah's death it wont be over because of another powerful vampire named Klaus. Meanwhile, back at the old house, Elijah was seen taking the stake out of his chest. The next day Rose-Marie told Elena and the Salvatore brothers about Klaus the oldest vampire in history according to her. Later Rose tells Damon that she got in touch with Elijah threw another vampire named Slater, Damon then tells her that they should meet him and then they drive to a coffee-shop where Slater works and where there is a vampire hangout. They meet with Slater and asks him about the sun and moon curse, then Elijah appears outside the coffee-shop and gives guitar artist a 100 dollar in exchange for some coins. Elijah listened to every conversation they had about the sun and moon curse, werewolves and Klaus. Then by the end of the conversation Elijah threw the coins he had at the coffee-shop windows making them explode and all the vampires there where exposed to sunlight. Damon got Rose away from the sunlight and asked who was behind this, and Rose assumed that it was Klaus and started crying. Then later Slater called Rose and said that they could destroy the sun and moon curse but they need the moonstone and a witch, then they both hang up and Elijah appeared and said that he did good and then compelled Slater to stake himself. In The Sacrifice, Elena asks Rose-Marie for help and Rose doesn't think she should do it alone and then they are both going to Slater's apartment. When they come to Slater's apartment they're seeing his body and then Rose drags his body away a little. Then Rose finds Slater's girlfriend and then Rose talks to her a little meanwhile Elijah gets Jonas his warlock witch to track Elena the doppelganger threw him and then Elena sees him in the window and freaks out and looks around herself. Then Jonas asks if he found her, and Elijah says he knows where she is. Back at Slater's apartment Elena got Slater's girlfriend to call a vampire and told her to tell the vampire that the doppelganger is there, then Rose comes to her and warns her that Klaus will find her and kill her but Elena chooses her instead of her family. Then Rose calls Damon and tell him to come to Slater's apartment. Later when Rose, Damon and Elena are going to leave 3 vampires show up and that are here for the doppelganger. Then out off no where Elijah comes and kills one of the vampires, Rose then just runs away from him for rear. Elijah then kills the 2 remaining vampires and then goes back to Jonas's apartment and say that he spared both the doppelganger and the vampire and said that she would be safe for now. In The Descent, Rose mentioned Elijah when she asked Elena if she thought Elijah would keep his word. After Damon killed Rose, Elijah and Rose never appear beside one another again. 'Quotes' Season Two Rose: "Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." 'Gallery' Rose09.jpg Elijah-2x08-elijah-19192764-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x08-elijah-19192765-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x08-elijah-19192846-1280-720.jpg 'Videos' 'Trivia' *Elijah is the only one who has called Rose by her full real name, Rose-Marie. *As seen in the Rose (episode) it seemed that he had a little history with her trough Trevor of course. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship